Lost Without You
by TeenQueen71092
Summary: I...love...you......Clark." She croaked, as she gasped her final breath. Her body went limp in my arms as I cradled her against my chest. CHLARK! One Shot. Warning: Chloe dies


**Lost Without You**

**(A/N I don't own anything of Smallville, though I wish I did! )**

_I dedicate this story to my little sister and her obsesstion with EVERYTHING Smallville and Superman!_

_(Flashback.)_

**Clark's POV**

I had just got off my cellphone with Chloe. She seemed eager to tell me something. It's times like this I wish reading minds was one of my Kryptonian gifts. I went up stairs and put on my blue shirt and some jeans. Sometimes it was nice to have the house to myself. You really never appreciate how beautiful the night sky looks until you live in the country.

"I think I'll take the truck instead of run, it'll cause less suspicion._" _I thought to myself.

I went to the kitchen table to gather my car keys and walked to my truck. Night is my favorite time to drive. The cool air blowing through your window and the light chirp of the crickets in the trees. It was a peaceful drive until I saw headlights blinking ahead.

"I hope everything's alright." I started to get worried.

I slowed down and merged into another lane. Out of _all_ the cars in Smallville, there was one that I could _always_ recognize. I could even tell you the licence plate number. It was a _Red bug. I came to a screeching stop when I saw the car._

_"Oh, please no!" _I pleaded quietly to myself, hoping and praying it wasn't Chloe.

I used my X-Ray vision to see through the dismantled car. That's when I saw the skeletal figure trying hopelessly to get out. Her legs were broken critically.

**"CHLOE!"** I yelled, running at super speed to her side.

It felt like my heart was racing at the same speed I was. I was over to Chloe's side in no time. She had given up on crawling. Her car door was _wide_ open and the inflated air bag sticking out of the steering wheel. There was an indiscribable amount of blood on the airbag, on the seat, and on the shattered window. There was even a trail leading up to her body. I knelt down to her exhausted body and cradled her in my arms.

Her hand was trembling as she tentatively touched the broken glass embedded in her stomach.

It was deep, _too_ deep for alluring words to comfort her. I couldn't lie. She was smarter than that. I grabbed her hand tight as if it was my lifeline.

"_Clark,"_ She said breathlessly with a groan.

"I've never noticed how big your hand is" She continued softly with a hint of a smile.

I chuckled, even on her death bed, she had a way to make me laugh. My vision was getting blurry with wetness.

"Does it hurt?" I asked soothingly. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Not as much anymore." She said lightly wrinkling her noes.

Her gentle hand reached up and tucked my hair behind my ears. Her face was white as bone.

"There," she breathed, with little emphasis.

"Now I can see your beautiful blue eyes that I love so much." She was proud of what she did.

I swallowed hard.

"I'm so sorry, Chloe. I should have been here faster, this all could have been avoided if I hadn't taken the truck." I bawled.

At this time, more tears trickled down my face.

"Oh Clark, don't cry," She said indignantly placing her other hand on mine. "You weren't driving this car . I know that _speed_ is one of your gifts but premonition isn't." She gasped. Getting calmer, her eyes were getting lazier. I squeezed her hand slightly to let her know I wasn't going to let go. I didn't wan't to let go.

"Chloe, please don't leave me!" I choked. I couldn't hold back the tears."You're my best friend. You're like my sister, Chlo. I love you. You _can't_ go." I cried, tears falling rapidly.

I could see the tears welling up in her beautiful green eyes. She removed her hand off of mine to wipe the tears away from my face.

"I can't tell you how _long_ I've waited to hear those words," She said struggling to breathe, "Clark, I'll _never _leave you!" She whispered.

"I'll be watching you save the world, one person at a time. I'll tell Jonathan what a great hero you are. How beautiful you made my life." she whispered.

_" I...LOVE...YOU......CLARK."_ she croaked, as she gasped for her final breath.

Her eyes slowly shut as her whole body relaxed. Her head went limp, leaning towards me. I felt her pulse in her wrist slow down and stop.

_xxxxxx_

_(Present Time)_

Two weeks later was her funeral in the field behind our family's barn. Everyone was there. Martha, Lana, Jimmy, Pete and everyone from the Daily Planet. We were all wearing black. It was a cloudy afternoon, and it was my turn to talk. I cleared my throat and began speaking.

"Chloe Sullivan will always bemy best friend. We grew up here, in Smallville. She wrote for our high school paper, '_The Torch'_ while I played football. She was someone I looked forward to seeing everyday. Her quarky sense of humor, her unique style of wardrobe and how can I ever forget her bright smile,"

I paused, swallowing down the lump in my throat.

"Her smile was so genuine, so pure... and to think that I'll never see her smile, never read another one of her articles, never to hug, hold, or speak to her again is unendurable."

A tear escaped my eye. I cleared my throat, painfully. I saw Lois and Lana sitting together. Lana wiped both her eyes with a tissue.

"I was so lucky, yet so tortured to share her final breaths, her final words and her final smile."

More tears followed. You could hear the agonizing pain in my voice. "I held her hand as I felt her pulse in her wrist stop. She died in my arms. She looked so peaceful that it looked like she was sleeping."

I paused again. I could feel the intensity swarming through the air. I looked over at Pete to see him rubbing his nose.

"The two people who mean the most to me are looking down on me. My father, Jonathan and now Chloe. I would give_ anything_ to have them with me right now."

I looked over to my mom. She knew what I meant when I said _'anything'_.

"It was _not_ their time to go. I will always remember Chloe for as long as I live." I finished, my paper stained with teardrops.

I layed a rose on her coffin, kissing it before they lowered it.

"Goodbye, Chloe." I whispered sadly.


End file.
